Sweet Spark
by starceptor
Summary: Wheelie gets a day out, though it doesn't go as he planned. Kittycon/Autodog verse...that robots with fully ears and tails people.


In the capital city of Cybertron, there was a park. In that park, was a playground, and in that playground, was a small mechling playing on the swings. This autodog mechling's name was Wheelie, and he was having a very good time playing that day. He rarely got to leave his home thanks to his carrier being quite paranoid and his sire being far too overprotective of him. That hypocrite gets into more dangerous situations than should be possible! But, as their only sparkling he could understand, the other sparkling would just laugh at his strange speech impediment anyways. You see, Wheelie's voice had the only setting of rhyming. All his sentences rhymed, even in the most inappropriate situations for the rhyme. Well, enough backstory, on to wheelie.

``What a wonderful day! `` He thought while he swung his pedes to go higher. His parents had to go to a surprise meeting (the "surprise" nearly made his carrier glitch out) and he had to beg, actually BEG them to let him go to the park, his comm. open at all times. The thought of being able to play for the next hour made his tail wag happily. He made a mental list of the things he wanted to do.

Yo bro! Wait up man!" called a very pale lavender and white bot to his black and red brother up ahead. "Slow down man, boss is still out for a few more hours what's your hurry?" the brother, Rumble, looked at him as if shocked. "B-But bro! PONY'S on in a few minutes! If I run now I can still catch it!" "…" Frenzy looked nearly ashamed at his brother. "…pony bro….REALLY…" His brother, again, looked shocked. "But it's the royal wedding of Princess Cadence and Knight Shining Armor! There's gonna be evil clones dude! CLONES!" At that he took off running down the street, leaving a mentally fried twin behind. Frenzy sighed and started walking out of the park when he heard a sweet little voice humming. Deciding he'd be less bored, he followed it. Peering out, in a TOTALLY un-creepy way, of some bushes, he felt his heating gauge go up a little at the sight of the small mech in front of him, before a lewd smirk graced his lips.

"hey sweet spark, what you up to?" Wheelie jumped a little at the sudden voice behind him, looking to see an older mech smiling at him. "Oh hello, I'm playing my good fellow!" Frenzy quirked a brow line at the phrasing. He ignored it though when he saw the completely naïve and innocent smile beaming at him.

Wheelie was overjoyed that someone was talking to him! Maybe he could have a friend to talk to should he ever get out again! "wheelie's my name, could you tell me yours, the same?" Frenzy looked a little confused again and wheelie drooped a little inside. "uh…my names Frenzy if that is what you're asking." Wheelie frowned a little. "m..My voice cannot chime, so I must always rhyme!" He sputtered out in near shame. Frenzy chuckled a little at the mechs shyness, His smirk growing at the small pout forming on Wheelie's plump lips. "it's fine sweet, it's cute" he strutted over to wheelie and leaned over to gaze over him, taking in the curvy hips and fluffy ears. Wheelie felt his faceplates heat up at the strange look the mech was giving him, bright blue optics framed with light pink. "th-thank you from my core, no one has said that before!" He smiled brightly up at Frenzy, who slightly blushed under the youngling's smotheringly bright optics. "Really? Well you're gonna be hearing it for a bit sweet spark. Wanna go play for a bit?" Knowing the youngling knew nothing about what he meant, he smirked when he saw Wheelie start to nod when he froze. Frenzy quirked a ridge again at the frown appearing on his cute little faceplates. "m-my sire has said the meeting is done, so it is time for me to run" Frenzy frowned at that. He had looked forward to the "Playtime" he could have had. "Oh, sorry to hear that." Wheelie started to turn around to leave when an idea decided to grace his processor. He smirked so that his denta shown. "Hey sweet spark?" Wheelie turned to answer, but before his rhyme could form his lips were smothered by frenzy's own. He squeaked in shock at Frenzy's passion. He felt the mech smirk against his lips and his processor become fogging up and he leaned forward a bit into the kiss. His processor cleared though, when he heard his comm. Link buzz with his carrier fretting where he was. He ripped away from Frenz with his faceplates burning.'G-goodbye! I hope to see you another time!" then he turned and ran toward the park gate. Frenzy stood stunned, then he chuckled. "oh yes, my little Wheelie. I WILL see you soon"


End file.
